


Christmas surprise

by Mitchell_Beale_Posen



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchell_Beale_Posen/pseuds/Mitchell_Beale_Posen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beca and Kommissar's first Christmas with their newborn daughter. 10 years into the future preferred. <br/>-<br/>English isn't my native language so sorry if it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



It's Christmas Day and Beca is up early. Usually she isn't a morning person but she wants to surprise Kommissar. Carefully she leaves the room trying not to wake her wife and their newborn daughter Sophie. She closes the door behind her and walks down the stairs into their kitchen. Trying to be as quiet as she can be she starts preparing breakfast for her wife and daughter. When she's done she walks into the living room, grabbing her phone and calling Pieter. 

"Hey Pieter. It's Beca. Could you do me a favor?"

"Hi Beca. Sure. What do you want?"

"Could you buy a Christmas tree and help me setting it up? I want to surprise Kommissar and Sophie but I'm too small to do it on my own."

"Okay. I'll be at your home in 30 minutes."

"Thanks. Bye"

"Bye"

She places the phone back in the table and searches for the Christmas decoration. Of course Kommissar placed it on the top shelf so she had to use a chair to reach it. Carefully that she won't fall down and wake her family up she takes the decorations from the shelf and places them on the table next to her phone. Turning around she hears Pieter knocking on the door. She walks towards the door slowly trying to not make any noises. As she opens the doors she gestures Pieter to be quiet and to follow her. He walks behind her carefully trying to not destroy anything with the tree he has in his hands.   
"Where are we gonna put it?" He whispers.   
"Next to the crimson." Beca replies gesturing towards the place she meant.   
Pieter nods and places the tree where he was told.   
"Do you need help with decorating too?" He asks quietly.   
"Only on the higher area cause, well, I'm too small to reach that height." She says gesturing her height and then pointing to the tree.   
"Oh. I can see." Pieter laughs and earns a slap from Beca. "Shh. Be quiet!" She says sternly.  
"Sorry." He says still laughing.   
"Ugh. Just start decorating." Beca says annoyed.   
It took them about fifteen minutes to decorate the tree. When they were ready Beca gestures Pieter to leave because she knows that her family won't sleep that long. She carefully walks into her studio, the only room where her family won't go, and takes the presents she brought. Placing them under the tree she can hear footsteps from upstairs and hurries to get everything done. Just when when she's hearing Kommissar walking down the stairs she's finished.  
"Morning Becs. Did you just make breakfast?" Kommissar yawned carrying their daughter.   
"Yes. I did. And now give me Sophie so you can eat properly. I'm going to feed her today." Beca replied carefully grabbing her daughter and places a kiss on her daughter's head.   
"Wait! Why don't I get a kiss?" Kommissar pouted.   
"Did you just pout?" Beca laughed but gave her a kiss.   
"Nope. I did not. But thanks for the kiss." Kommissar says walking into the kitchen.  
"Did you just made pancakes for breakfast?" She adds confused.   
"Yeah. We always had them on Christmas Day back home so I figured why not continue this tradition now that we have a daughter. Was it a bad idea?" Beca asked unsure.   
"It's a great idea Becs. We'll definitely continue this tradition. Plus I love pancakes." Kommissar smirks.  
"Okay." Beca smiles following Kommissar in the kitchen. She places their daughter on her lap and grabs the bottle with milk for the little girl. She looks up seeing that Kommissar already started to eat so she starts feeding their daughter too.   
When she's done feeding Sophie she looks up to see Kommissar still eating.   
"Hurry up. I've got a little surprise for you two." Beca smirks. She knows Kommissar secretly loves being surprised. And she's right. Kommissar's gaze shoots up from her plate and she looks at Beca.   
"You've got a surprise for me? What is it?" She asks.   
"If I'd tell you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Finish up and I'll show you." Beca laughs. Kommissar groans but finishes the meal and puts her plate away.   
"I'll clean everything up. Could you please hold Sophie?" Beca asks. As Kommissar nods she hands her their daughter and starts cleaning everything up. When she's done she turns to Kommissar and says: "Since it's a surprise I need you to blind fold your eyes. I'll take Sophie and you can put the scarf on your eyes." she says handing Kommissar a scarf she had put on a shelf.   
"Really Beca?" She asks but puts the scarf on. Beca takes their daughter and grabs Kommissar's hand with her free hand. She guides her to the living room and stops in front of it.   
"Wait a moment. I'll be right back." She says and walks inside the living room. She places Sophie in her crib and then walks towards the Christmas tree. She lights it and also lights the candles that are placed on the tree. Then she walks back outside and grabs Kommissar's handy again.   
"Follow me." She says guiding Kommissar into the living room.   
"Could you stop being so mysterious and just show me everything." Kommissar says inpatient. Beca just shakes her head and answers with a simple 'no'. As a response Kommissar groans but doesn't say anything. Beca carefully sets Kommissar down on the couch and stands next to the tree. Then she says: "You can take off the blind fold now."  
Kommissar does as she is told and gasps. She did not expect what Beca did today.  
"Did you do all that?" She asks a single tear rolling down her cheek.   
"Well Pieter helped me but it was my idea. Is it bad?" She asks unsure how to deal with Kommissar crying. She's just seen her cry two times: at their wedding and when their daughter was born.   
"Are you kidding? It's awesome! Thank you so much for setting all this up." She says walking over to her wife.   
"'I'm glad you like it." Beca says giving Kommissar a kiss.   
They're standing in front of the tree foreheads resting against each other's and just smile.   
And when they hear Sophie giggling they know they've done everything right. Because this moment is worth all the fights and the pain. All the bad that happened only made them stronger. All the pain got them closer. They're a family and their life just gets a little bit more complete at this moment.


End file.
